


Someone to Come Home to

by aislingdoheanta



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bucky Barnes is Not the Winter Soldier, Community: trope_bingo, Crushes, Flirting, M/M, Steve Rogers is Not Captain America, band au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5735434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingdoheanta/pseuds/aislingdoheanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky Barnes plays piano for his little band and notices that one guy is always there. Unfortunately for Bucky, so do his friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone to Come Home to

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this my AU: Band square for Round 6 of Trope Bingo. (Here's [my full card](http://saras-almanac.tumblr.com/trope-bingo) if anyone's interested/wants to request something!)

“Bucky, you’re hot groupie is back,” Clint told him as he got out of the cab.

“What are you talking about?” Bucky asked.

“That hottie with the glasses who always comes to our shows,” Clint said. “The one who looks like he wants to ride you into the sunset.”

Bucky stared at him. “Please don’t ever speak those words again.”

“I’m just saying, maybe you should go after it a little bit,” Clint said.

“Or maybe you could mind your own business,” Bucky said. “And stay out of my love life.”

Clint’s eyes widened. “ _Love_ life? Oh my god. You really do like him. Have you ever talked to him?”

Yes, Bucky had talked to him. They’d actually talked a few times.

Bucky played the piano in a small little mix-between-folk-and-jazz band with his friends ever since college. Their band name was _The Black Widows_ because Natasha was their leader and thought the named sounded bad-ass and weirdly jazzy. Bucky just went with it because he didn’t care. He just liked playing the piano.

They played in local places and venues along the east coast, though mainly staying in the Manhattan area.

Bucky was always a little skittish after performances because he felt drained and normally didn’t want to be bothered. He just liked to go back home and sleep. He rarely did the one-night-stands anymore because it just wasn’t what he wanted. He’d rather have someone to go home _to_ instead of someone to go home _with_.

But that didn’t stop his friends from trying to hook him up with every available person they ran across.

The hottie that Clint was referring to was in fact more attractive than Clint said. He was tall, broad shouldered, with blonde hair and blue eyes. And he wore those thick-framed hipster glasses that somehow really worked for him.

It was entirely unfair since Bucky looked horrible in the glasses he had to wear whenever he ran out of contacts.

Anyways, he’d first noticed the attractive stranger a few months before he worked up the courage to actually talk to him. He was at one of their performances one night and then was suddenly at every single performance they did. Well, except for the few private events and the ones outside the state of New York.

Fate had decided to intervene one night because Bucky had promised to stay for one drink with Natasha after their gig. As he waited at the bar, the Attractive Hottie (Trademark pending) came up next to him.

But that wasn’t something Bucky was going to admit to Clint who’d only use that against him.

“No,” Bucky said. “How do you even know he’s here for me? He might be here for Natasha.”

Clint scoffed. “He eyes you like a piece of steak he’s just waiting to devour. I don’t know how you can still play with the way he focuses on you.”

“All right, enough with the metaphors. They’re getting weirdly graphic and they’re not as sexual as you seem to think,” Bucky said, following Clint into the bar.

As soon as he walked through the door, Bucky felt the guy’s gaze land on him. He was with some other people tonight that Bucky didn’t know if he’d seen before or not. But it didn’t matter.

Bucky was here to do his gig. That was all.

It was a tiny bit distracting when he winked at Bucky as he crossed to the little stage area. Maybe he needed a drink?

“I see your boyfriend’s here,” Natasha said by way of greeting. “And he brought his other boyfriends.”

“They’re not his other boyfriends,” Bucky said.

“Uh-oh, someone’s jealous.” Natasha smirked.

Bucky didn’t dignify that with a response. He didn’t care. The guy could do whatever he wanted.

And if Bucky went out to play a little piano while they set up Natasha’s mic, well that was just for background music and entertainment. Not at all for the guy’s benefit since he’d said once he liked classical music.

After the show, Bucky did feel a bit ridiculous about everything, though not enough to really do anything about it. He just wanted to go home and curl up on his couch and watch some Netflix or something.

He walked outside, wrapping his scarf around his neck.

“You played beautifully tonight.”

“Steve,” Bucky said, eyeing the guy. “I thought you’d left.”

“And leave my best guy to walk home alone after not seeing him for two weeks?” Steve scoffed and reached out to adjust Bucky’s scarf. “I don’t think so.”

Bucky tried—and failed—not to show how much those words affected him. “But what about your friend?”

Bucky distinctly remembered Steve getting up near the end of the show with the also unfairly attractive black guy and walked out the doors.

“Sam had to catch his flight back to DC so I walked him out and waited with him for a cab,” Steve told him. “And I wanted to wait for you since I figured you’d want to leave right away tonight.”

“Am I that transparent?”

Steve laughed and tugged Bucky in for a quick kiss. “No. I just know you by now.”

“Well, we’ve been dating for almost a year, I should hope so.” Bucky leaned into Steve’s side and coerced Steve’s arm to stay around his shoulders.

“How’d everything go over in Jersey?” Steve asked him, referring to his recent trip with Clint and Natasha.

“All right,” Bucky said. “Clint tried to hook me up with twins. I told him I didn’t want t a foursome and he swore that he’d just watch from the corner. That made it worse.”

Steve laughed. “He’d stop with that if you told him about us.”

Bucky shook his head. “He wouldn’t. He already gives me a hard time about you and doesn’t even know we’re together.”

“Gives you a hard time about what?”

“Well, he notices you more often than me now and constantly points you out. He calls you my groupie.”

Steve laughed again. “He’s not wrong.”

“I just don’t want anyone to know yet,” Bucky said. “I like having you all to myself.”

“If you think I’d be okay with you passing me around like a shitty party dip, you have another think coming,” Steve said. Bucky laughed.

“It’s not like _that_ ,” Bucky said. “It’s just. I’m not good at relationships.”

“I’d disagree.”

“You’re my boyfriend. You have to disagree with that,” Bucky countered.

“Actually, no. Since I’m the only one who can accurately judge your boyfriendly-ness, I believe my vote is the only one that should count,” Steve argued.

“Anyways,” Bucky said. “I just worry that this won’t happen if they find out.”

“What won’t?”

“Us. Leaving together,” Bucky said. “I think they’re going to always want us to stay out and then we’ll all leave together and go back to my place and I…I just really like going home to your place.”

“I like when you come over to mine,” Steve told him softly as they continued their walk back to Steve’s.

Luckily, Bucky’s group had been playing at a bar very close to Steve’s Brooklyn apartment. That meant they didn’t need a cab or a subway. They could just walk the ten blocks or so.

“I’m not trying to pressure you,” Steve said. “I’m just letting you know that I’m ready whenever you are.”

“You’re really ready to be thrown to the wolves?” Bucky asked.

“And you call me overdramatic,” Steve said.

“Answer the question, punk.” Bucky elbowed Steve in the ribs.

“I would gladly face the wolves for you.”

“Such a romantic,” Bucky said, rolling his eyes.

“I seem to recall you buying rose petals and champagne for our first Valentine’s Day,” Steve said.

“I have a romantic soul,” Bucky said.

“That you do,” Steve agreed. “And I love it.”

Bucky felt he heard the unspoken _I love you_ but didn’t comment on it. It was just nice to know that Steve might feel that way since Bucky definitely did. But that was a conversation meant for another time, so Bucky just leaned back into Steve and let him lead Bucky back home.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know I should be focusing on my Big Bangs that I have to be writing, but those are both going pretty well and these little fics are a nice break. I'm going to try to post one every two weeks. (I would say every week, but that might be pushing it. Though I am trying very hard for a full black-out for just Steve/Bucky... We shall see!) 
> 
> Come say "Hi!" (or request stuff) on [tumblr!](http://saras-almanac.tumblr.com/)


End file.
